A Chance Encounter
by LoneGiant
Summary: "My life will grow my love will go, My life will go, my love will grow" The story of husband and wife, torn apart by the end of the world and brought back together by chance.
1. Chapter 1

It was deadly silent in the forest and this disturbed me greatly, I mean the majority of the world was silent know, but in the distance you could always hear the moaning and groaning of the undead, but there was nothing today. In my previous experiences with the undead, the silence usually meant one of two things; they were either munching on someone's small intestine or they were going sneak up and start munching on your small intestine. I wished that neither of things would happen, but this was the world that we lived in now.

Standing up from my spot by the small fire, I decided to do one last perimeter check before retreating into the tent for the night, and attempting to get some form of sleep, but that seemed unlikely. Walking around the small area that served as the campsite, I made sure that the cans that were strung up were as tight as they could be so that they would rattle if the undead or any other humans came by the camp. Satisfied that my camp was a safe as it could be during the apocalypse, I made my way back to the tent, stepping into the small two man tent.

Looking down at small bundle that was buried underneath a mountain of blankets, a small smile fell upon my face. My four-year daughter Grace, made this the hellish life that we were now forced to lead a little bit better; when she gave you her toothless grin you couldn't help but a feel a little bit better or when she told you a joke that she had made up herself you couldn't help but laugh, even though the punchline made no sense. I remembered a time before the dead outnumbered the living, when her and her uncle; who acted tough but when it came to family was a big teddy bear, had went out to for an ice cream sundae, they conveniently forgot to tell me and my husband and when they returned Grace could barely contain herself from telling us that she had been out for ice cream and we hadn't, we both had indulged her pretending that we didn't already know that since the moment she walked in the door, her teddy bear uncle had forgot to wash her face, those were the happier times before we all got split up.

We had gotten separated in the early days of the apocalypse, when there was still hope that we would all be safe at the refugee centre that was set up in Atlanta, the four of us had been on the main highway that would lead you into Atlanta, when a herd of the undead had marched their way from the city and started to bit into any living human that was in the area, I had been away from the truck with Grace who had needed to the toilet, and my husband and his brother who were complete and utter wimps refused to take her, so it was left to me. We had only been gone for about 5 minutes when the herd arrived, it was then I made the quick decision to grab Grace and run into the forest, instead of fighting our way back to the truck, and since then it had been me and Grace

That had been a few months ago now, from that moment on my main priority had been to protect Grace, which meant scavenging food, supplies and losing a lot of sleep to make sure that she was safe, but I would rather has Grace safe and protected, instead of me getting a decent nights sleep. Looking down at my sleeping daughter, I couldn't help but think about my husband, Grace was the perfect mix of the both of us, she had been blessed with my dull brown eyes, a fact that I had hated as my husbands bright blue eyes were so much nicer than mines, her hair was a mix of my dark brown and his sandy blonde colour, you could tell that she was ours from the moment you met her.

The soft snores from Grace brought me back to the present, I mentally slapped myself I couldn't be getting lost in my past, when I had my daughter to worry about, the undead weren't going to wait until I was back in the present before trying to kill me. Kicking my boots off, I went to lie down beside Grace who was such a deep sleeper didn't budge when I slipped into the blankets beside her. Lying on back I stared up the moon through the thin material of the tent that I had scavenged in the early days, I started to think about my husband, it had been nearly six months since I had last seen him.

Daryl and I had been married for almost 7 seven years, but been together 12 years, and they had been one hell of an adventure. During the first couple of months that we were together it had been hard, Daryl had trouble showing affection and opening up to me and I had trouble accepting that he wouldn't open up just as I had opened up to him. It got better though, after a year and a half together he began to finally open up more and let me know about his past and what he had went through. After that life only got better for us I had a steady job as third grade teacher and Daryl had a job at the local garage, we had a nice house that sat on the outskirts of our town, and most of all we were happy.

But that all changed on our sixth year of being together, his brother Merle returned. It wasn't that I didn't like Merle, I just didn't like what his recreational activities were, during that time he has doing some of the more dangerous drugs, and Daryl couldn't understand why I didn't want drugs in my house, all he saw was me refusing to let his brother stay with us, this result of this was a massive arguement between Daryl and myself, and me leaving my own home to stay with a friend until Merle left. It was a few months before Merle left to go back to the army, and Daryl's way of apologising to me was to propose to me, I was reluctant to agree, but the speech that the man of so few words said to me mad my heart flutter and I had to day yes.

After being married for just over a year, we found out that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed at the thought of starting my family with Daryl, but he had his doubts; he didn't have the same childhood as I had, while I had grown up with loving parents and a safe home to return to, Daryl hadn't his mother had passed when he was young and his father was an abusive drug, who barely noticed if he wasn't home. It was during the last few months of my pregnancy that Daryl finally accepted that he wasn't his father and would be good father would love his child no matter what. Then Grace arrived, and it was the most amazing moment of both of our lives and from that moment on our lives were filled with joy and laughter, well that was until the apocalypse happened and fucked everything in our lives up.

As I lay there in the makeshift bed beside my sleeping daughter, I realised how much I actually missed Daryl, I had went from spending every day with the man to only thinking about him in my mind, I mean I swore I almost could smell his scent when the wind blew a certain way and that was the last I needed to lose my mind. Deep down in my heart I knew he was still alive, he was survivor and would probably out live everyone, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of mind, that little voice that told he wasn't alive, that I shouldn't be so delusional to think he was alive, I had Grace to protect, and that I shouldn't be caught up in my silly little fantasises. No I couldn't think these bad thoughts, I had to believe that he was still alive, and that one day we would eventually be reunited with each other. As I felt my eyes began to shut from exhaustion, the last thought that drifted through my mind, as felt my body give into sleep was;

"Where are you Daryl? I miss you so much"


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudely awakened that morning by two things; one was the nightmare that had tormented since I lost Daryl on the highway, and the second was the noise of the cans clanging against each other, and that noise never brought any good news. Quickly pulling on my old boots, and grabbing my knife that I kept within an arms reach of the sleeping bag, I made to stand in front of the tents opening. Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder to check that Grace was still fast asleep, and was certain that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, I opened the zipper of the tent and stood to face whatever was waiting for me outside.

Taking my surroundings I was surprised that none of the undead were lurking around the camp, but I was standing face to face with the first human, other than Grace, that I had saw in months. I knew he could sense my fear, as the first thing we did when he saw me was lower his gun that had been pointed at my head and held up his hands as sign of peace, he must've seen my hands twitching near the belt that help my knife. I could feel my pulse racing my ears, I hadn't had the most pleasant experience with men during the apocalypse, the last group that we had seen were a large group of men, when we were out scouting for supplies, who had ransacked a campsite full of families and proceeded to kill all the men and I shudder when I think of what may have happened to the women and children, after that incident even though nothing had happened to me or Grace, I decided that it would be safer for us on our own.

"Miss, I'm Bob Stookey, and I swear to you that I mean to cause you no harm" the man, I now know as Bob spoke in voice that gave me a small sense of comfort, I think it was because his voice was similar to my grandfathers. As I took in the man's appearance I realised that what he said was most likely the truth, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days or had a decent meal in those days either, and another thing was that he was carrying a large bag pack that he was gripping tightly, as if it contained all his worldly possessions, my thoughts about the man were confirmed as he started to sway on his feet and soon passed out just on the outside of the campsite.

Sighing I realised that I couldn't just leave Bob with no form of protection from the undead whilst he was passed out on the forest floor. Making my way of over, careful not to stand only leaves or twigs that could alert that the undead to our position, I began to drag the man into the secure area of our camp and placed him beside the burnt out fire that I had started last night to cook our small meal. Once I had got Bob far enough into the camp, I knelt down beside the man who was still out for count, I decided that he would wake up soon enough on his own and began to make a pathetic breakfast for the three of us, as without a doubt Grace would be up within a matter of minutes. Just as I had finished the meagre meal of baked beans, barely cooked over the small fire that I started, I heard the small angelic voice of my daughter just behind my shoulder.

"Mama, who's that?" Grace asked me in her soft voice and her slight lisp that she had from missing her front two teeth. I debated on how to answer, I didn't want to tell to her that it was a friend only for him to leave, but I also didn't want her to think that this man was a danger.

"That's Bob, Gracie, and he's not feeling to well the now, so me and you are going to help him to feel better, okay?" I told my daughter, who looked at me liked I had grown a second head, but nodded her head anyway, as if she hadn't understood a word I had just said to; she probably hadn't anyway. Looking back up at my daughter, who was currently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, I opened my arms and looked at Grace expectantly, it wasn't long before she saw what I was doing and launched herself into my arms. It was a regular thing that we had done since she had been able to walk and talk, in the mornings when she got out of bed, the first thing that she would be to come and find me; whether I was in the kitchen or still asleep, she would find me wherever I was and come and snuggle into my chest, and I would be the first to tell that I loved her, and then in her gentle sleep riddled voice she would tell me she loved too. This small morning ritual that we had been important to me before the world decide it was shutting shop, but now it was even more important now, as it could be the last time we ever said the words to each words.

It was just as Grace and I had sat down on the log that was beside the fire, that Bob regained conscious, I rolled my eyes at this; it never failed just as I sat down to something either Grace or Daryl needed something from me. Putting my small plate down on the forest floor and made to walk over to Bob, who had now sat up and was taking in his surroundings with a look of confusion on his face, when he saw me approaching him a small look of relief passed across his face, I wasn't sure why I hadn't said a word to say word to him so I couldn't be form of comfort to him. Looking at Bob's face, I could tell he was wondering what happened to him, I then decide I should explain to him what happened before he started to freak out and scare Grace.

"Hey...Hey Bob, my names Julia, and this is my daughter Grace, I'm going to extend the same courtesy that you gave to me, I swear not to hurt, unless you hurt my daughter or myself, okay?" I said to Bob, all the while trying to make myself more threatening; even though it was nearly impossible, as I barely reached 5ft 4. I saw Bob look back up towards me from his spot on the ground with a look of understanding on his face, he knew he could trust me word, just as I knew that I could trust his word from when he had first spoken to me, now some people may say that I was an idiot for trusting some stranger, who I had never met before, but I had always trusted my gut, and my gut was telling that Bob was a good guy who I could trusted. I mean if I hadn't trusted my gut I wouldn't have my daughter, as people told be to be careful around Daryl, that he was "trouble" or that he was only to cause my heartache, but I was glad I always went with my gut.

I reached out a hand to help Bob up off the ground, and he accepted it gratefully. After Bob was off the ground I lead him over to where Grace was sitting still eating her beans, as I offered Bob a small plate of beans, which he accepted with many thanks. Once Bob had finished his breakfast, he started to ask about our lives before and after the apocalypse, I told him about my job, my husband and how we had got separated, and that Grace and I had been on our own ever since. In return Bob told that he was an army doctor before the world ended and that he had been with two groups previously but both the groups had been attacked by the undead, and Bob had been left as the only survivor, and this has left him dealing with a great deal of guilt and believing that he was a cursed man.

I make my way over to the tent and begin to empty the contents of the tent, so that I can begin to dismantle it. Once I have completed my task, I look over to, Grace who is quietly talking to the small doll that Merle had given her for her 2nd birthday and then to Bob who was looking at me with a questioning look on his face. I started to explain to Bob that I had been looking for my husband over the past few months, but with no luck, so my next stop was the small town that was around 5 miles from the main road at the edge of the forest, to gather some supplies and some warmer clothes; winter would be upon us soon. I told Bob that he was more than welcome to join us, it would mean a great deal to me to have some to back me up and an extra pair of eyes, as I looked up from the bag where I had been stuffing some of my clothes into my backpack, I saw a look of gratitude on his face and it was then that I knew that I had made the right choice in trusting this man.

_**Thanks for reading, my plan is to have Julia and Daryl reunited around chapter 4, now the story won't exactly follow the storyline, it will almost 99.9% of the time, but at times it will be changed to fit Julia and Grace in. Rate and Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

At around midday we arrived at the outskirts of the small town, otherwise known as "Redwood", and after a small lunch consisting of green beans and sweetcorn, Bob and I began to devise a game plan of the best ways to enter the town quickly and quietly. Bob had his concerns, just as I had my own concerns. My concerns were the fact the town was to quiet for my liking, as most of the time the groans of the undead could be heard no matter where you were, this lead to my further concerns that there were people around living in the town, leading me to my protests about skipping this town and moving onto the next one.

However Bobs concerns were much different from mine, he didn't see a problem with the silence like I had, his concerns were focused on Grace's safety. I mean the way the man was speaking made it seem like it was a terrible mother for taking my daughter on these dangerous runs, but what else was I supposed? I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself somewhere in the forest, so I took her with me and made her stay as close to my as humanly possible, and so far it had worked. There had only been once incident, when we had been raiding a general store and one of the undead made an appearance from the back of the store and took me by surprise, resulting in my and the thing, who's jaw was hanging on a by a slice of flesh, wrestling around on the floor until I got the upper hand and killed the thing. This incident left Grace with nightmare for about month, and she still wasn't completely over the incident. After both Bob and I pleading our cases, it was decided that Grace was to come with us, but she was to hold onto my hand at all times and not let it go for anything.

As we began to make our way into the small town, I felt Grace's grip on my hand start to tighten and small murmurs begin to leave her mouth. I looked down to see Grace's curly hair moving back and forward, as she moved her head back and forth as she took in her surroundings, a look of shear panic on her face. This was a regular occurrence when we went on a raid, and I couldn't help but sympathise with my daughter, as I still got the same feeling of panic and fear that I wasn't enough to protect my daughter, that it should have been Daryl she was with on the highway, he would have been able to protect so much better than I have.

Before I knew it my thoughts came to a halt, as Bob quietly called out my name, bringing my attention to the fact that we had now stopped outside of the local store. I gave Bob a nod to let him know that I was ready to go, and that he had my full attention. We had decide before we went into the town, that Bob would go into the store first and gave it a once over, getting rid of any undead that were lurking in the store, and then Grace and I would enter to start gathering supplies. Once Bob was in the store, and Grace had calmed down, only slightly though she was still worried, I started to believe that I was going crazy, as in the distance I was convinced that I heard the engine of a car in the distance, but then I was positive that I had heard it as Grace lifted her head off from where it had been snuggled into my stomach and looked of into the distance. But I didn't have any more time to ponder that thought, as Bob's head appeared from the corner of the store. We had the all clear.

Once in the shop it was all systems go. Grace and I headed to the canned food aisle, whilst Bob scouted the rested of the store for any supplies that could be of use to us. We worked in silence for the first ten minutes, until the sound of the car screeching to a halt just outside of the store, brought to a halt. Moving my head so quickly towards the window, that I thought that I would detach itself from my shoulders, I spotted a green car parked outside, and started to panic. I didn't know what type of people occupied the car, if they were good or bad, violent or harmless or a danger to me or my daughter, Bob I had only known for a few hours, so I wasn't overly protective of him. Yet. I felt frozen in place, there was nowhere for us to run, nowhere for us to hide, if they were to enter the store and they weren't people, we were well and truly fucked. The moments passed at an agonizing pace, we waited with baited breaths to see who would exit from the car and no sooner than a small cry escaped from Grace's lip and her grip on my waist becoming uncomfortably tight, so tight I thought I might stop breathing

I felt the breath that I had been holding in leave my body, as the man and women left the car. They didn't look threatening, but you could never be sure nowadays. I looked over towards Bob, who had a thoughtful look on his face; he must have been in the same mind set as me. Grace who still had her head buried in stomach, her tears soaking my shirt through and no matter how hard I tried to comfort her, by either stroking her hair or whispering comforting words to her, she just couldn't seem to calm down.

As swiftly as possible I started to make my way over to the door with Grace now up in my arms and her snuggled into my neck, and Bob following my lead, I was careful not to stand on any of the debris that was littered around the shop, but my plan came to a stop when the front door to the store opened and all of a sudden to guns were pointed at both mines and Bob's heads. I felt bile start to rise in my throat, this was how me and my daughter were going to die, at the hands of what appeared to by a young couple. Would they kill myself and Bob, and take my daughter back to wherever they were staying? Or would they take us all back to their camp and kill us all there? I didn't have a clue, unlike when I first met Bob I couldn't get a read on these people

As the five of us stood facing each other in typical Mexican stand off style, Bob and I eyeing the other two suspiciously and the other casting glances between each of them, almost as if they were communicating with their eyes. The deadly silence that filled the store was broken, by none other than Grace.

"Please, don't hurt my mama or Bob, we haven't done anything" Grace, who had finally removed her head from the crook of my neck, spoke up the strangers, her voice strong and proud, just like her Daryl's would have been, and it was then that I couldn't have been more proud of her; she had the guts to do what Bob and I couldn't do, speak the first word. Once Grace had said what needed to be said, the two strangers lowered their guns, a small look of relief passing across their face, as if they realised that we were no threats to them.

"I'm Glenn, and this is Maggie, and we are stationed about 7 miles outside of the town in the prison, and we would be more than happy to take you back there, we have other women and children there too, big fences to stop the walkers from getting in and we even have livestock that we use for meat, so what do you say?" the man, who I know now as Glenn, told us and I couldn't but feel a sense of hope rise in my stomach at the thought of somewhere safe to sleep at night, no longer having to worry about fending for ourselves out in the forest and they even had other children their for Grace to play with. As I looked over to Bob, who had the same look of hope on his face that I assumed that I had on mines, I gave him a small nod to convey to him my feelings about the place, that I thought we should go there, it would be our best shot at surviving. It appeared that Bob agreed with me as he was the one who told Maggie and Glenn that we would be returning to the prison with, but would need to share their car. With that my group gathered our bags that we had left at the front door of the store and followed Glenn and Maggie out towards their car.

Around thirty minutes into the journey, once Grace had fallen asleep in my lap, Glenn started to ask questions; what did we do before the world turned to shit, when did Bob and I meet, what were we doing in the town and so on. We answered the questions truthfully, both of our answers mostly the same, expect for the fact that I was a teacher, apparently that was needed in the prison, and Bob was an army medic, apparently also needed in the prison. Just as I was about to ask some questions of my own, we pulled out to the gates of the prison which had been clearly reinforced to stop the undead around the prison getting to close to the fence.

As I was marvelling the size of prison, and the security it provided, I failed to the notice the gates being pulled opened, it wasn't until we pulled through the first gate that I noticed at teenage boy with brown hair and sheriff hat on top of head, pulling at a chain that would allow us to enter into the main area of the prison. As Glenn put the car into park, I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face or the tears that had started to run down my face, at the fact I had somewhere to keep my daughter safe and happy.

As I stepped out of the car, with Grace still asleep in my arms, I came to face with an older man who I noticed was missing a leg and resembled Santa, but I was face to face with a man who I hadn't saw in months, his was longer than the last time I saw him, his face older with the stress of this new world, but still a face I could recognize in a crowd of thousands.

"Daryl?" I managed to choke out through the tears that were now running down my face like a waterfall, he looked back at me in shock and looked down to the sleeping child in my arms, before calling out:

"Jules, Gracie?"

_**Thank you for reading, I would appreciate some more reviews so that I know what I'm doing wrong and right. Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Jules, Gracie?"

Was this some horrible dream that I would wake up from in a matter of minutes and find myself back in the tent with Grace? Or was this real life and Daryl was actually standing in front of my own eyes?

I was going with real life, I couldn't afford to think that this was a dream, I had to believe that whatever luck I had left in the shitty world we lived had been spent on reuniting me with my husband, and I know that this was an incredibly cheesy way to think but at this point in time I could care less, I felt better than I had felt in the past months and I know deep down in my heart that from here on out Grace and I would be safer her with Daryl than we had been ourselves.

I couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped my throat, and the tears that had been slowly falling early were now rushing out like a waterfall. The sound of my sobs had now woken Grace up, she looked up towards with an alarmed look in her arms, it wasn't until she looked away from my face and her eyes landed on her dad, that she let of a high pitched wail of 'daddy' and leapt down from my arms, and rushed over towards Daryl, who was prepared for the small bundle that was our daughter jumping up into his arms and burying her head into his shoulder and from where I stood I could hear both of their quiet murmurs of 'I love you' and 'I missed you'.

I could no longer watch the heart-warming scene before father and daughter and not be a part of it, making my way over towards Daryl and Grace, I saw that Daryl was now only holding Grace with one and his other arm was outstretched towards me, beckoning my into his warm embrace, that I had craved so much since we had been separated. Throwing myself into Daryl's strong body with so much force that he rocked backwards on his heels, I couldn't but feel myself become complete again. Since we gotten split up I had always felt that a giant piece of my soul was gone, but now I felt as though I was now put back together, now that I was back with Daryl

. Lifting my head up to look into his stormy blue eyes, I couldn't help but notice that his own eyes were not focussed on mines but on my lips. Rising up on my tiptoes so that I was nearly at his height, I pressed my lips onto to his, hearing a small sigh of relief come from both of our mouths. Our kiss couldn't get all that passionate, not with our four year between us, so I we were forced to detach our lips, for the moment and have a more romantic reunion later on. Pulling my head back to look into his eyes, I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face, and apparently neither could Daryl, as an equally large shit eating grin made an appearance on his face.

"I love you" I told him quietly not wanting any of the others that had gathered around to watch our family reunite, to hear, as before the apocalypse Daryl and myself hadn't been big fans of expressing our love in front of people, and I wasn't expecting that to have changed now, if anything he would have probably become more withdrawn if anything.

"Love ya too" he replied, in his gruff southern accent, which had been one of the reasons that had first attracted me to him in the first place, well that and the size of his arms. A small giggle made it's past my lips at what he had said, I hadn't heard those words in such a long time, only from Grace and it wasn't the same as hearing it from the one you loved, even though I loved both of them a great deal, it was a different type of love, with Daryl it was a romantic love, a love that consumed me, made me think as though anything was possible and made me wonder how I was able to cope before I had meet him. But with Grace it was a mothers love, a love that I had never experienced before, a love that filled my heart with so much joy I thought it would and a love that caused all sorts of emotion to course through my body.

By now I could tell the group of people around us were uncomfortable, I mean I always felt awkward when couples show affection in public, but today I could care less, the three us of hadn't seen each other in nearly 9 months, so they could atleast allow us time for a brief reunion until we got some allow time later on in the evening when no longer had a group of stranger, atleast to me and Grace, ogling us like animals in a zoo.

Sighing, I decided it would be best if I removed myself from Daryl's arms before someone in the group had a heart attack because of the strange women and her daughter hugging a member of their group, as I was pretty much certain that Daryl hadn't told his group about myself or Grace, as unless he was sure that both of us were still alive and that he had a chance of finding us, otherwise he wouldn't have spoken about us to new people; I mean he barely spoke to me the first time that I saw him in that bar all those years ago.

Daryl's POV

Was this some sort of sick fucking dream? Had I ate something funky and was now hallucinating my wife and daughter?

I refused to believe that this wasn't real, that I wasn't holding my daughter and wife in my arms once again. I couldn't believe that this wasn't real, not after Merle's death, I don't think I could handle waking in my cell alone again. No this was fucking real alright, I could feel Grace's breath against my neck and I could feel Jules curves pressed against my body, as she buried her head into my chest.

I felt Jules start to pull away from me, and I had to resist the urge to pull her back and kiss her some more, but I knew that I couldn't it would just cause a shit ton of questions that me or Jules would have the patience to answer.

I moved Gracie into a more comfortable position, for both of us, as Jules pulled herself out of my arms and moved to stand beside me, moving her body as close to mine as much as she could, it was something that she had done since we first got together, either when felt nervous or scared. It was time to face the shit storm that was about to hit us.

Jules POV

I as I stood facing the prison group, I couldn't help but feel intimidated at the amount of people in front of me, for the past the months it had just been two of us, but now standing with a large group I couldn't stop the panic rising in my gut. I didn't know these, who could I know if they were trustworthy, but I soon stopped this thoughts, if Daryl was with this group then they must be good people, otherwise why would Daryl bother to stay with them?

The older man who was the first person, other than Daryl, that I saw when we first entered the prison with Glenn Maggie, was the first of the Group to speak up.

"Well... it seems quite fortunate that Glenn and Maggie picked you young ladies up whilst out on their run. I'm glad to see a family come together, even in such terrible times. I'm Herschel, you've already meet my daughter Maggie and her partner Glenn, my other daughter Beth is over there, beside Beth is Carol, Sasha and her brother Tyreese, down beside Glenn that's Rick and his boy Carl. There are more of us inside the prison and one of us is out on a supply run at the moment. Daryl, would you care to introduce to these lovely young ladies?" The older man, who I know knew as Herschel, spoke in his kind voice that made me feel a little better, even though I was still surrounded by people, who I knew by name, but didn't know personally.

Daryl spoke before I did.

"This is ma wife Julia, and ma daughter Grace, and for know that's all ya need to know, we'll tell more later on, but now I would just like to take ma wife and daughter into ma cell" with that Daryl stalked off towards the prison, Grace still in his arms, casting one last glance towards the group, each of it's members with different looks of shock on their faces, before I rushed forward to catch up with Daryl, just as he reached the prison entrance.

_**Hello, so my updates are going to be a little slower from now on as I am back at school, but I'll try to update atleast twice a week. Let me know what you thought about Daryl's POV, and if I should write in his POV again, even though I found it pretty difficult. Thanks for reading. Remember to review!**_


End file.
